


Bingkai Ujaran-Ujaran

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Saat kehidupan mulai berbicara, aku mencoba berkata saja.





	Bingkai Ujaran-Ujaran

_Kadang, hampa menggelora dalam jiwa_

_Keremangan itu akhirnya datang lagi_

_Menghentikan pusaran napas ini_

_Menderit beku, terdengar semayup pelan-pelan dari langit_

_Suara itu… memanggilku_

_Suara itu… merintihkanku_

_Suara itu… mengingatkanku kepada kemerlip dan pahit_

_Kadang, ragaku hendak melayang_

_Menuju gelap tanpa batas ruang_

_Aku tidak ingin turun lagi_

_Aku hanya ingin tetap di sini, menunggu dan menanti_

_Tercipata rentetan gelombang_

_Yang membentang di atas ombak samudra_

_Berlari dan meniti, sebuah bayangan fatamorgana_

_Berjajar di atap benang renda_

_Menjuntai batas yang aneh_

_Sedang aku bertahan, duduk berbasah-basahan_

_Karena cahaya terlalu menyilaukan_

_Untuk kunikmati sendiri, dalam keceriaan dan kekosongan_

_Kadang, aku terlampau mengharap akan suatu derita_

_Semoga ia masih tetap tersimpan untuk pengorbanan_

_Kepada langit, bintang, bulan, matahari, dan air_

_Aku pernah berharap pula_

“Semoga mereka masih dapat menjaga, sebuah kepedihan dan kekuatan itu bersama-sama, untuk selamanya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 12 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
